Get Your Wings
Get Your Wings is the second studio album by American rock band Aerosmith, released March 1, 1974. The album is the first to feature production from Jack Douglas, who would go on to produce the band's next four albums. The album had 3 singles released with only one making a chart appearance. The album has been certified Triple Platinum by the RIAA.2 The title of the album comes from it being the first appearance of the band's winged logo, which would go on to be modified and used on many of their later albums. edit] Track listing edit] Side one edit] Side two edit] Song information Same Old Song and Dance *Built around a riff Joe Perry came up with while sitting on his amp, Steven Tyler quickly came up with the verse riff. The song appears in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock.The song peaked at 54 on The Billboard Hot 100 making it the only single to chart from the album. The original lyric, "Gotcha with the cocaine, found with your gun." it was referred, when they started becoming addicted with cocaine. In the single version, the lyric was changed to "You shady lookin' loser, you played with my gun." Lord of the Thighs *After the band decided they needed one more song for the album, they locked themselves into their rehearsal room, and came up with this. The narrator is a pimp who recruits a young woman he sees on the street into prostitution. Tyler also plays the piano. Kramer's opening beat is very similar to the one he would tap out a year later in "Walk This Way" The song can be heard on Liberty Rock Radio in Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Woman of the World *Written by Steven Tyler and his former band, The Strangeurs. S.O.S. (Too Bad) *A protopunk song, it emphasizes the same content punk rock would soon be known for: gritty lyrics, questionable moral content, and straight to the point music.[original research?] Train Kept A Rollin' *Tiny Bradshaw's 1951 R&B classic, already turned into a rock song by The Rock and Roll Trio (Johnny and Dorsey Burnette and Paul Burlison) (1956) and updated by The Yardbirds in a 1965 raw British blues version, after whom Aerosmith modeled their version. In the band's early days, it was their signature, show-stopping song, and is still used to end their concerts today. Despite the band's opposition, Douglas put in echo and recorded crowd noises (from the Concert for Bangla Desh) around halfway through to give it a live feel, fading into the next song's synthesized blowing wind/acoustic guitar entrance. The song appears in Guitar Hero: Aerosmith and Rock Band. Seasons of Wither *In a change of pace from the rest of the album, this song is a slow, mournful ballad inspired by the Massachusetts landscape in the winter. Pandora's Box *Joey Kramer's first writing credit, this song was written on a used guitar he found in a dumpster. It was heavily inspired by the Soul musicians of the '60s and '70s. It is a bonus song in the music game Guitar Hero: Aerosmith. edit] Personnel *Steven Tyler - Lead Vocals, Percussion, Piano *Joe Perry - Guitar, Backing Vocals *Brad Whitford - Guitar, Acoustic Guitar *Tom Hamilton - Bass *Joey Kramer - Drums, Percussion edit] Additional personnel *Steve Hunter – guitar on "Same Old Song and Dance" and "Train Kept A Rollin" (not credited) *Dick Wagner – guitar on "Same Old Song and Dance" and "Train Kept A Rollin" (not credited) *Michael Brecker – tenor saxophone on "Same Old Song and Dance" and "Pandora's Box" *Randy Brecker – trumpet on "Same Old Song and Dance" *Stan Bronstein – baritone saxophone on "Same Old Song and Dance" and "Pandora's Box" *Jon Pearson – trombone on "Same Old Song and Dance" *Ray Colcord – keyboards on "Spaced" edit] Production personnel *Producers: Jack Douglas and Ray Colcord at The Record Plant *Executive producer: Bob Ezrin *Engineers: Jack Douglas, Jay Messina, Rod O'Brien *Direction: David Krebs, Frank Connelly, Steve Leber edit] Remastering personnel *Remaster producer: Don DeVito *Remaster engineer: Vic Anesini *Package design: Lisa Sparagano, Ken Fredette *Still Life Photography: Jimmy Ienner, Jr. *Still Life Collage Design: Leslie Lambert *Art Supervision: Joel Zimmerman edit] Charts Album - Billboard (North America) Singles - Billboard (North America) edit] Certifications